


I-Scream Crisis

by enchantedlightningwrites



Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Gen, Harley got so bored lmaoo, Kid Harley Keener, Mentor & Protégé, OC POV, Some Sweet Platonic-ness, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:20:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23245414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enchantedlightningwrites/pseuds/enchantedlightningwrites
Summary: It was one thing to be eccentric but it’s another to be insane, Claude thought, over the dining table. Harley rested his head on the table, close to zoning out.ORHarley was bored, and Claude found a much better use of their time.
Relationships: Harley Keener & Original Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	I-Scream Crisis

**Author's Note:**

> Lmaaoo, I first posted this on tumblr, then I thought to transfer it. I'm not sorry for the lack of Tony in this one, plus I like giving a woman as his mentor, anyway. If you have clarifications, don't be hesitant to ask on tumblr!

It was one thing to be eccentric, but it was another to be insane, Claude thought, over the dining table. Harley rested his head on the table, close to zoning out.

She crushed the chocolate chip cookies, stuffing them in her mouth. Poor Harley.

After endless hours of learning, he got bored. She taught him to learn the basics of Physics, showed him some theorems, and explained each concept to him. He showed interest, until they got to the difficult part.

That was how, and when, he got bored.

Harley didn't drink the milk or eat the cookies beside him. She wanted to steal one piece, but that would being a bad influence, once again. He didn’t need to learn all her tricks.

Gee, what did the average fourteen year-old did for fun? But Harley wasn’t some average kid, who always had a phone in his hand. Rather, he spent his time on technology and engineering.

He had nothing to do now, and she wanted to wipe off the bored expression before lunchtime.

They liked to science, it was the main reason, why they bonded in the first place. They liked experimenting on outrageous things, like the time they placed crumbs all the over the scarecrow, to see how birds would react. Or when they placed foil in their chemicals, just to watch the reaction.

She closed the book on her right, before staring at the milk and cookies. Such a shame, she thought, that they’d be wasted, before the day’s over.

Wait a minute. . .

“Hey, Harley, do you want to. . . conduct an experiment?” She asked, watching him lean back against the chair.

He blinked warily. “I thought that you're going to teach me about Einstein's Theory of Relativity.”

“Oh, we can continue those, tomorrow,” she said, bringing her glass of milk.

“Really? I kinda wanted to study about. . . Baroque architecture.”

She almost spat in shock by accident. “Baroque?! What for?”

“Well, your mansion and home is really well-designed, and I want to know how was this all achieved,” Harley explained. “Can we learn about it, tomorrow?”

“Alright, first, let’s gather those cookies and grab that milk,” she instructed, getting up. “I have an idea.”

The kid just stared at her for a moment, his expression vague.

“Should I use plastic to cover them?”

“No, no need! We have the plate to hold it, that’s enough.”

Harley stood up from his chair, doing as she said. She stepped towards the kitchen, opening the door, and entered. He followed her, as she searched for some container.

She hoped that he’d like this experiment. Maybe it might not be as science-y but something just as. . . weird.

She broke out of her thoughts, once she found a medium sized box. She opened it, and wiped it with tissue. She placed them around the table, where Chef Sylvaine kept the lobster.

“Auntie Clawie, what are we even doing?” Harley asked, sounding confused.

She twitched her lips. “Trust me, kiddo, you’ll see. Can you please bring the milk from the dining room?”

Harley nodded, slowly moving out of his spot.

“Ah, master! How’s the cookies?” Sylvaine asked with a hearty laugh.

“They’re great,” Claude answered. “So Chef, are you going to cook this lobster for dinner or for breakfast?”

“That’s for dinner.”

“Excellent! I’ve been getting tired of all the chicken and vegetables!”

The chef just laughed again. “Me too, master. Say how’s it between you and Monsieur Keener?”

“We’ve been doing nicely,” she answered, feeling that nice was a week word to describe her fondness for him. Or their time together.

“I’m glad that to hear that!”

Indeed. She looked over his shoulder, seeing Harley holding the two glasses of milk.

“What’s the next step, auntie?”

“Just pour the milk, right. . .” She pushed the container closer. “Here!”

“Okay.” He narrowed his eyes, getting close to the table. 

The milk splashed over the space, filling it with the creamy content. She seized the plate of cookies, holding one piece.

She crushed them, not sorry for getting her yellow gloves stained with the bits, and dropped them over the container. Harley’s eyes widened over her actions, and he stared at her.

“Can I try?!”

“Sure.”

At that, Harley rushed towards the plate with cookies, crushing the six pieces, remaining, one by one. He held the plate high, the tiny portions falling onto the milk. He dumped the plate to the sink.

“Now what?”

Claude scratched her forehead. “We will cover it, and keep it in the freezer.”

“But wouldn’t it. . . be frozen?” Harley asks, dismayed a little.

“We’re scientists, don’t worry. Who knows? By tomorrow, it might transform into something tasty. Like a cheesecake.”

“Auntie, it’s not a cheesecake!” He pointed out.

“Whatever, it is for frozen cakes,” she murmured, opening the fridge’s top door.

She closed the container with it’s cover, and slowly stored it inside the freezer. The meat almost finished, allowing it to have more space.

She stared at the ‘experiment’, before closing the fridge.

Harley clasped his hands together. “Now what’ll we do?”

“We’ll wait,” she replied, turning to face him. “And check it by tomorrow, say, do you want to go home? Your lessons are over, until then. You need some rest.”

***

“MASTER?! What on earth, is this?!”

The chef’s distressed screams disturbed them, from their lessons and she winced.

Stepping inside, Claude found him holding that container. She rubbed the back of her neck, not sure on what to say.

“It’s. . . a. . . dessert.” She managed to utter, watching him dramatically groan.

“A dessert, but it’s frozen all over!” Sylvaine exclaimed, opening the box. “What do you see?!”

The milk did freeze, with the chocolate and cookie bits scattered all over the pale texture. Her eyes grew huge, on seeing how it didn’t go well, like she thought it would. She wanted it to be a cake, not this.

“Auntie, is everything alright?!” Harley swooped into the kitchen, and stopped on his tracks. “Is that the experiment from yesterday?”

“Uh, yeah.” She swallowed, completely upset.

But not all expectation was gone, right? She saw the kid, grimacing over her insane idea. Maybe it became… some kind of food?

In her persistence, she went past the chef and grasped the nearest spoon. The cooking spoon, to be precise.

She went to the frozen milk, digging it. She brought it, close to her and licked it. And that tasted. . . decent, and she ate the cookie bits, the ice cream satisfying her.

Harley tilted his head a bit. “How is it?”

“Great, but there’s just one problem,” she answered, in a hoarse rasp.

Her godson frowned, probably getting disappointed but not before she revealed that,

“There isn’t enough cookies in here, we should added extra,” she said, shoving the spoon onto the dessert. “Wanna try some? It’s really better, than I expected.”

“You know I do!” Harley laughed, starting to search for another spoon.

The chef stood there in dismay, before fainting with a sigh.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to ramble with me, you can @enchanted-lightning-aes in tumblr!


End file.
